


Promises Worth Keeping

by Dzuljeta



Series: Finer Feelings [26]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cold, F/M, Fluff, Inktober 2019, Or is it fictober?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The Doctor and Rose discover Jack isn’t where he’s supposed to be. But the night is too cold to keep looking for him.Based on theKeep me warmprompt.





	Promises Worth Keeping

_ Day 26  
_

_ Keep me warm. _

**Promises Worth Keeping**

They didn’t think for a moment contacting Jack Harkness and telling him they have decided to stay inside the hotel for several more days was going to cause them any trouble… 

Instead, they have been told Jack Harkness was hardly ever present there, likely only returning to show the staff he hasn’t left the hotel.

The Doctor sighed, displeased. “We must go look for him,” he said. “An agreement is an agreement.”

Rose sighed, knowing talking the Time Lord out of any idea he was set on would only complicate things. “But I thought-”

“Don’t worry, love. I know exactly where he must be.”

Rose shuddered. She knew it, too. “Don’t you think getting ourselves out into this wind looking for someone who is likely not going to be happy to be found is a very unreasonable idea?”

The Doctor nodded.  _ I know, but we really must see him! _

Much to their disillusionment, Jack Harkness couldn’t be found in any of the closest places of questionable reputation, and the night was only growing colder by the second.

The Doctor could see Rose’s tolerance of different temperatures hadn’t reached its peak yet and thought it best to find them a place to stay.

“A genius move, this,” Rose rolled her eyes at him, the second they were inside some welcoming place. 

“I could have sworn I was already turning blue.”

“You can talk. Nothing’s lost, then,” he smiled.

“You have brought me out into this cold, instead of allowing us to continue exploring each other, so I think it’s only natural for you to try and keep me warm instead,” Rose snuggled into the Doctor, too exhausted and cold to think about what was proper in this situation. It seemed the Time Lord was sharing her opinion. 

“Well, we didn’t think Jack would leave the hotel without an explanation. Who could have known?”

Apparently, returning to the hotel in the middle of this chilly night was out of the question. They were recently married and generally allowed to do no matter what by the supportive society, but catching a cold wasn’t something either of them wanted.

He smiled at her softly. Rose has usually been avoiding all kinds of things which could show him her weaknesses, and yet… 

The Doctor understood he loved it. Having Rose Tyler by his side, trusting him no matter what.

_ My darling Rose.  _

_ What? _

_ You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. _

The girl exhaled. “This doesn’t mean you are escaping my anger tomorrow,” she warned him sleepily.


End file.
